


there you are

by BreakfastWithLu



Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Group chat, M/M, declarations of love and devotion, i did NOT edit this, pre marriage but post apartment, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu
Summary: Gon texts Killua while he waits for the ambulance to arrive
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	there you are

**Gon - > to -> Killua **

> Gon: hey killua 
> 
> Gon: can you pick up your phone pretty please 
> 
> Gon: key smash 
> 
> Gon: okay I’ll just text you until you respond 
> 
> Gon: but basically long story short it wasn’t my fault 
> 
> Gon: I was driving heneretta through the mountain highway, you know the one that’s only two lanes? And it's super twisty question mark? 
> 
> Gon: yeah well I was driving her down that road and then out of nowhere a car came going the wrong way and I didn’t have much time to react so I just jumped off of my motorcycle and yeah comma
> 
> Gon: heneretta is now a bunch of scrap metal. I miss her already. 
> 
> Gon: ugh also I think I’m delirious with pain 
> 
> Gon: also back to the driver, the police had to come because he was intoxicated. And yeah he’s okay but also fuck him for hurting my baby. also fuck the police i had to whisper that becasuse they are staring at me ahhh also wait yeah poor heneretta
> 
> Gon: heneretta did not deserve to die so young I just got her like a year ago?! she had a full tank of gas too. she will be missed deeply. 
> 
> Gon: oh also my arm is definitely broken. 
> 
> Gon: I’m just waiting for the ambulance to arrive 
> 
> Gon: but like I haven’t been in this much pain in a very long time 
> 
> Gon: and I forgot what it felt like 
> 
> Gon: and I think my adrenaline is kicking in 
> 
> Gon: also don’t worry I’m not typing with my broken arm that would be wack period 
> 
> Gon: I’m voice typing. 
> 
> Gon: cuz I know your voicemail thing cuts people off after like fifteen seconds 
> 
> Gon: because you hate talking on the phone 
> 
> Gon: but yeah anyway there was something I wanted to tell you but I forgot 
> 
> Gon: oh yeah my arm 
> 
> Gon: it hasn’t hurt this bad in a long time 
> 
> Gon: and I don’t really enjoy the way it feels. But like I think I used to back when I got hurt all the time 
> 
> Gon: and I’m so happy. 
> 
> Gon: I wanted to tell you that I’m so happy 
> 
> Gon: everyday with you I’m so happy 
> 
> Gon: ya know I think I may be going delirious but like, I remember being a lil kid like before the hunter exam and I remember not being able to imagine myself older. Ya know how like when you’re a kid you imagine an older cooler version of yourself? Maybe a version of yourself settled down in a nice house? Well, I never imagined that for myself. I could never see myself old. Let alone settling down. But now, that I’m with you, it’s all I wanna do. Settle down. Ya know? Are you like that? Do you feel the same way? 
> 
> Gon: I feel like it should freak me out a lil but like it doesn’t. Because I can see myself getting older and I can see myself settling with you. And time goes by soooo fast when we are together. Like I’ll blink and days will past. I’ll breathe and weeks will pass. I’ll look at you and months will pass. You smile at me and a year flies by. We laugh together and suddenly we’ll be old and gray and in rocking chairs, and you’ll yell at kids to get off our lawn. Hahaha ha ha oh god, killua we will turn into those people you hate. You know those old couples that hold hands in grocery stores and they take up the whole aisle and they walk super slow. And you groan at them and we have to walk around them? That’ll be us. We’ll be old and wrinkly and holding hands walking slowly in the pastry aisle.
> 
> Gon: but yeah that’ll be us. Soon. Because for real, time goes by so fast with you. Because every second is so good. Every minute is so fun. 
> 
> Gon: So yeah I’m just sitting on the side of the road waiting for an ambulance and time feels slow right now because you’re not here and I’m just listening to the sounds of the mountain and I’m thinking how it’s been like almost 8 years since we met. How crazy is that. 
> 
> Gon: but yeah. Miss you. Miss heneretta. Hope she likes it up there in motorcycle heaven. 
> 
> Gon: Ah I hear the ambulance. 
> 
> Gon: I’ll text you when I get situated. 
> 
> Gon: bye bye love you 

* * *

**Killua - > to -> Gon**

> Killua: holy shit 
> 
> Killua: first, I’m at the hospital you idiot I’m on your insurance. second, I’m your emergency contact so they called me. 
> 
> Killua: and now I’m waiting in the waiting room while they put the cast on at least thats what I think they’re doing anyway 
> 
> Killua: I’m gonna go beat up the driver. 
> 
> Killua: GONNA BEAT HIM UP WITH THE AXE YOU BOUGHT ME you know the one you bought me when we went to that cabin. you’re literally such a weirdo. why did you buy me an axe to chop wood as if we aren’t physically strong enough to break it without any instruments. 
> 
> Killua: anyway it’s in my trunk but I’m not actually gonna beat him up don’t worry. 
> 
> Killua: if anything worse happened to you I might have though. 
> 
> Killua: you scared me. If anything bad happened to you again I wouldn’t know what I would do. 
> 
> Killua: but yeah I read through all the texts. 
> 
> Killua: I feel the same as you do. 
> 
> Killua: I breathe and I fall more in love with you. 
> 
> Killua: you smile at me and I feel myself fall further
> 
> Killua: a few nights ago while your head was in my lap and I was combing through your hair with my fingers I saw a gray hair. 
> 
> Killua: an actual gray hair. all smug next to all your black hair
> 
> Killua: you’re 19 and you’re already turning into fucking leorio with salt and pepper hair. 
> 
> Killua: I should have plucked it and kept it like a freak in a scrapbook. and labeled it first gray hair. 
> 
> Killua: a symbol we are living and growing old together. 
> 
> Killua: I never thought I would have someone love me this much or that I would love someone as much as I love you. and I never could imagine myself old either. maybe I’d die on a mission my family sent me prematurely on? maybe who knows. but I’m standing next to you and I can see us on those rocking chairs and I can see us shuffling our old ass feet down the aisle.
> 
> Killua: so yeah, I feel the same as you. 
> 
> Killua: oh they’re calling me in now. 
> 
> Killua: I’m gonna draw a crude drawing on your cast. I hope you know that. 
> 
> Killua: then below it I’ll put k plus g. in a nice big heart
> 
> Killua: like how we did it on that tree. ya know the one. 
> 
> Killua: ah there you are. I can see you through the glass. can you see me? 
> 
> Killua: ah DONT RUN OVER TO ME YOU JUST GOT A CAST)/AHJSKDKDND ™️au167::&&:&:$$:@2:

* * *

  
  
  


**Gon- >to -> fearsome foursome **

> Gon: I am okay thanks everyone for being so sweet earlier I literally just broke my arm tho! Nothing major! 
> 
> Leorio: NOTHING MAJOR ITS YOUR RADIUS AND ULNA! THEY ARE FRACTURED 
> 
> Gon: don’t worry killua will kiss it better :-) 
> 
> Killua: I never volunteered for that 
> 
> Gon: oh okay fine 
> 
> Gon: leorio would you like to kiss my wounds tenderly (no homo tho) 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah sure bro I got socks on 
> 
> Killua: don’t put your lips near him I own an axe 
> 
> Leorio: HHAHAHA 
> 
> Gon: so will you do it killua 
> 
> Killua: I suppose so 
> 
> Leorio: I like how the fucking axe is what you use to threaten me as if you’re not one of the highest rated nen users 
> 
> Killua: sorry I don’t speak hunter anymore 
> 
> Killua: I am now an outlaw, I don’t abide by the hunter rules anymore, I only listen to myself and Gon and alluka but that’s it 
> 
> Leorio: YOU BITCH YOU LITERALLY WORK FOR THE HUNTER ASSOCIATION AS A RESCUE TRAINEE 
> 
> Killua: SHUT UP let me have my bad boy image 
> 
> Leorio: I 
> 
> Gon: killua with all due respect your bad boy image has been tainted since like …. actually I’m baised but like since we met 
> 
> Kurapika: His bad boy image has been tainted for me since like I saw him cry over sudoku. 
> 
> Killua: that was like a month ago I was a bad boy in your ey*s for that long? I’m flattered 
> 
> Kurapika: As you should 
> 
> Kurapika: Also I have two questions 
> 
> Leorio: Oh no 
> 
> Kurapika:1) Do we know where the drunk driver is? I would like to have a word. And by having a word I mean make him pee his pants and wish he had never been born. My therapist doesn’t want me stabbing anyone any more so words are my only weapons as of now. Tch...
> 
> Kurapika: 2) Gon what color would you want your next motorcycle to be I’m asking for a friend 
> 
> Killua: I have disposed of the man don’t worry kurapika. 
> 
> Leorio: DID YOU ACTUALLY 
> 
> Killua: no sadly my therapist also said no stabbing 
> 
> Gon: wait omg that’s so crazy so did my therapist 
> 
> Leorio: I hate you guys 
> 
> Gon: also kurapika sdfghj idk hot pink with iridescent glitter hahahgjk
> 
> Killua: thats so fucking tacky Gon oh my god 
> 
> Gon: hahaha it’s not like they sell those 
> 
> Kurapika: Give me five days. I will acquire that vehicle you. 
> 
> Gon: OH MY GPD DONT BUY ME A MOTORCYCLE THEY ARE EXPENSIVE 
> 
> Killua: you’re so fucking stingy Gon I don’t understand 
> 
> Gon: excuse me for being frugal it’s not my fault I don’t wanna spend 10000 Jenny on A BELT 
> 
> Leorio: OH MY GOD HOW MUCH 
> 
> Killua: first of all it was 15000 Jenny. and second of all it looked tight as hell makes me look cool 
> 
> Gon: yeah but you already look cool you don’t need a belt to prove that 
> 
> Killua: you flatter me so 
> 
> Kurapika: It’s been like four years and you guys aren’t out of the honeymoon phase... When will you guys get over it when will our suffering end 
> 
> Killua: never fuck you 
> 
> Gon: HAIDKJSHDS DKILLUA 
> 
> Leorio: I think I’ve had enough texting today 
> 
> Kurapika: This is why Gon is my favorite. Because you are an absolute menace Kiki 
> 
> Killua: you printed out pictures of my crying face from the sudoku tournament we had and replaced every frame in our apartment with it while Gon and I were gone. 
> 
> Killua: I'm legally allowed to be mean to you 
> 
> Gon: that was kinda hilarious tho 
> 
> Kurapika: See kiki Gon has a good sense of humor 
> 
> Killua: I hate you 
> 
> Killua: Gon come comfort me I’m still scarred for life from that incident
> 
> Gon: you refused to kiss my boo boos. Comfort yourself 
> 
> Killua: HAJDJDJJD IM AORRY 
> 
> Kurapika: HAHHAHAKSKS
> 
> Killua: I’ll make it up to you promise 
> 
> Gon: hm okay :-) 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh?
> 
> Killua: shut up pika 

* * *

**Killua - > to -> Gon**

> Killua: come cuddle? 
> 
> Gon: duh 
> 
> Killua: I will kiss your arm very tenderly and sweetly to make up for being mean 
> 
> Gon: really? 
> 
> Killua: yes. 
> 
> Gon: good cuz i'm sad you said that earlier 
> 
> Killua: ah wait really??? 
> 
> Gon: no. :)
> 
> Killua: u lil shit. now hurry up and get over here. my arms are open and ready to crush you in a hug. 
> 
> Gon: break my other arm i dare you
> 
> Killua: NONBAJKSJ HAHHAH
> 
> Gon: I hear you laughing
> 
> Killua: yeah well I don’t hear the toilet flushing yet 
> 
> Killua: ah there's the toilet flush
> 
> Killua: ah there you are

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a while so I wrote it real quick and I liked it so here!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, I miss making chat fics but I also love writing real scenes with descriptions ya know? ANYWAY thanks for reading, you can follow me @disastergaykillua on tumblr!  
> xoxo


End file.
